


Oblivion

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-09
Updated: 2007-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: The world’s scorn, my struggle to get a job, and even our arguments are all nothing to me beneath her fingertips.





	Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Oblivion
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Slight mature content, yuri/shoujo ai, original.
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters and situations in this story are fictional. Any relation to real events is coincidental.

 

Soft hands stray over my skin; from my neck to my breasts.

A kiss; gentle but firm, placed on my lips for what seems to be an eternity.

Pulling back; breath on my neck and hands on my hips, caresses that feel both forbidden and pure all at once.

Duality. Sensation. Perfection.

I moan.

Fingers teasing over my stomach as others lace into my hair and those rose lips join mine again, swallowing any other noises I could make as the palm brushes my thighs, settling between them.

Tugging; my legs parted slightly as hips slip between, our bodies touching all over.

Skin against skin.

Body to body.

Hair like silk covers like a blanket. A shield against the rest of the world; giving privacy and protecting the intimacy that only we can share.

Eyes that are reminiscent of precious gems look over my bared skin; seeing my flaws and attributes laid willingly as though my body were a gift. I give it.

A smile that I have never seen before; filled with warmth, causes my heart to flutter. Just for me.

In these moments, all I can feel is the love between us. The world's scorn, my struggle to get a job, and even our arguments are all nothing to me beneath her fingertips. It's like she is a kind of drug; the effects of our love and desire for one another making me oblivious to anything else.

She is my everything, and she tells me that I am her universe almost every day. The world could be destroyed tomorrow, but as long as I have her with me then I will not care, not notice; too wrapped up in my feelings to pay attention.

I only concentrate on her.

And that smile tells me she knows it.


End file.
